En los brazos del sol
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: Kero se ha enamorado y decide convertirse en humano para estar con su gran amor ¡¡¿Quién será la chica que le robó el corazón! CÁP 3 ARRIBA!
1. Cáp I Lo que deseo

**En los brazos del sol**

**Cáp. I Lo que deseo…**

Una mañana como de tantas otras, las cosas parecían ser perfectas, sin embargo ella estaba sola. En el enorme apartamento el sol iluminaba su rostro, se levanto mirando el enorme ventanal, aquella sonrisa melancólica se había vuelto de siempre. Enverdad no podía quejarse, tenia todo aquello que una mujer pudiera pedir: una gran fortuna, una madre dedicada, unos amigos sorprendentes pero sobre todo lo tenia a él. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura.

- Señorita… tiene una llamada del señor

- Gracias, enseguida la atiendo - la chica se levanto dejando atrás su melancolía, "a fin de cuentas regresar" pensó sonriendo. Tomo el auricular feliz de tomar la llamada– ¿Eriol?... Si a mi también me da gusto… ¿entonces regresas mañana? … si entiendo, debes estar muy ocupado… no, no debes preocuparte, yo comprendo… nos vemos…te amo

La llamada había concluido y como en cada ocasión ella había tenido que mentir sobre su propio sentir. Hacia ya muchos años que salía con el joven ingles, la reencarnación del mago Clow. Él resultaba encantador, era un joven culto, apuesto y sobre todo de carácter amable, por lo cual su madre no se había opuesto a que saliera con él; también debía admitir que su gran fortuna tenia influencia en aquella decisión. Sin embargo aquello que pareciera el más hermoso cuento de hadas había terminado cuando Eriol tomara a su cargo la gran fortuna Hiraguisawa. Viajaba constantemente y se ocupaba en interminables juntas.

Ella en cambio residía en Tokyo, una bella ciudad, estudiaba aún y aunque diseñaba para una renombrada firma de ropa nunca sacrificaba completamente su tiempo.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, perezosamente levanto la bocina encontrándose con una chillona voz. Su rostro se ilumino nuevamente al reconocerla.

- ¡¡Kero!! Me encuentro bien ¿y tu?... no, Sakura no paso la noche conmigo… hay Kero no creo que debas preocuparte – la voz de Tomoyo parecía diferente, no podía ocultar fácilmente aquel dolor que la invadía – ¿Qué?.. no me pasa nada… estoy bien… Kero ahora estoy un poco ocupada ¿te llamo después?..

Colgó el teléfono rápidamente, no podía permitir que supieran cuanto sufría. Se reclino sobre el sillón liberando su llanto quedamente.

Kero miro el teléfono extrañado, podía saber cuando alguien le ocultaba algo, en especial cuando ese alguien era Tomoyo. El muñeco voló distraído hasta la cocina, el ruido de las sartenes abarrotaba la habitación. La persona que cocinaba giro mirándolo interrogativa.

- Entonces como te fue… ¿Spi vendrá a jugar?

- No… - murmuro triste. La figura continuo preparando el desayuno – ¿Sakurita?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú serias capaz de hacerme un enorme favor? Tiene que ver con magia…yo

Sakura sirvió el desayuno, sentándose frente al guardia mientras este comenzaba su explicación. Habían pasado 10 Largos años desde sus aventuras con las cartas, ahora tenia una vida normal; asistía a la universidad en compañía de su mejor amiga y de su prometido Li Shaoran. Vivía sola con su pequeño guardián. Su hermano se había casado con Nakuru Akizuki… la guardián de Eriol (Kazy: si, me gusta esta pareja… ¿ya lo notaron?) Yukito en cambio dedicaba su vida a ayudar a otros, era medico.

La maestra de cartas levanto la vista sorprendida, Kero le miraba suplicante.

- ¿Entonces que dices?.. ¿aceptas?

- Pe…per…pero Kero ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?.. yo no se si pueda… además tendría que consultarlo con Eriol para…

- ¡No!… no con él – el muñeco voló hasta los brazos de Sakura acurrucándose

- …Solo dime algo ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Debe haber algún motivo… lo que me estas pidiendo es serio – el guardián intensifico su mirada "Sakura puede ser despistada pero cuando da en el punto no sede" pensó preparándose para responder.

Shaoran aparco su auto frente al departamento de su novia, tenia planes para salir con ella, pasarían toda la tarde en la feria local y cerrarían con una cena en un bello restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Entro silenciosamente, deteniéndose ante la puerta de la cocina, tras esta, la melodiosa voz de Sakura y la chillona de Kero discutían sobre un tema que pasmo al chino. La chica se levanto dejando a su guardián sobre la mesa.

- Si ese es tu motivo… - suspiro. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta y empujándola descubrió al joven tras ella – Shaoran y yo te ayudaremos gustosamente… ¿no es así?

La tarde había caído "no puedo creer que este ayudándoles en esto" pensó el joven vestido con su tradicional traje ceremonial. Todo se encontraba preparado, el conjuro debía recitarse justo cuando el sol despidiera su último rayo visible en el horizonte. Sakura comenzó a pronunciar lentamente cada palabra, una ventisca en columna subió rodeando el complejo departamental, Kerberos que yacía en medio del círculo mágico, se elevo lentamente y pasando de su falsa forma a la original se envolvió nuevamente en sus doradas alas, el último rayo de luz ilumino directamente hacia Sakura, su sombra reflejada en el suelo se elevo hasta tornarse en un nuevo ser, las alas doradas se plegaron dando paso a la sombra completa. La maestra de cartas cayo de rodillas exhausta, Shaoran corrió para auxiliarla.

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?

- Si, solo un poco cansada

- Gracias… Ama - Sonó una varonil voz, la cual la joven reconoció inmediatamente como la de Kerberos en su forma original. Sin embargo en su lugar un joven le miraba agradecido. Las luces de la luna iluminaron su cuerpo y rostro sorprendiendo tanto al chino como a la maestra de cartas.

_Continuará...._

Notas: Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Antes de que empiecen a reclamarnos por lo corto que está el capítulo y bla bla bla…Permítannos explicarles que este fic lo vamos a hacer de capítulos muy pequeños y por cierto serán pocos capítulos. ¿Qué les ha parecido nuestra nueva creación, algo original no creen? Esperamos que hasta donde vamos les esté gustando y prometemos sinceramente (Kazy: y con los dedos cruzados por detrás) que actualizaremos rápido y trataremos de no dejarlos tanto tiempo en suspenso.

Y por supuesto estamos esperando sus reviews ¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Matta ne


	2. Cáp II Engañando al destino

En los brazos del sol

Cáp. II Engañando al destino…

La mañana ilumino su rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente adecuándolos a la nueva luz. Una ligera sabana cubría su desnudo cuerpo, se levanto encontrando sobre la silla algunas prendas "seguro son del mocoso" pensó dirigiéndose hacia el baño. El espejo reflejo una figura que nunca antes había visto, una muy diferente a lo que él era. Era joven, alto y de cuerpo perfectamente moldeado: sus músculos parecían haber sido trabajados con ahínco sin llegar a ser totalmente voluminosos, su piel ligeramente bronceada "un tono verdaderamente encantador" sonrió sin apartar la vista del reflejo. Escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse y después ligeros golpes en su propia habitación, la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Kero? ¿estas levantado?

- Pasa…Sakura…te levantaste temprano – la chica sonrió al encuentro del joven – ¿el mocoso se marcho ya?

- No… pero antes quería pasar a ver como seguía todo – se sentó sobre la cama – y… ¿qué piensas hacer con tu nuevo cuerpo? ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- ¡No!… no creo que debas – interrumpió una voz desde la puerta – debes descansar, ese hechizo no es cosa de juego y por algún tiempo tu magia estará restringida

- Pero Shaoran…- contestó suplicante

- El mocoso tiene razón, además yo podría ir a trabajar con él

- ¿Qué? ¿estas acaso loco? ¿piensas que te emplearé tan solo porque eres un guardián? - refunfuño el joven chino

- Bien si no quieres que te acompañe saldré con Sakura – el guardián se acerco hasta la joven, inclinándose y tomando su mano la acerco hasta sus labios – yo te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi y…

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! No… tu te iras conmigo – Shaoran había notado el sonrojo provocado por aquella acción sobre su novia. Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada – así que vistete presentable

- Mmmm…no tengo ropa… - murmuró el rubio sonriendo

El convertible negro se detuvo frente a un semáforo atrayendo la mirada de las chicas que por el lugar transitaban, "es increíble lo que un cuerpo humano puede lograr" pensó Kero mientras levantaba una mano saludando y provocando sonrojo en las jóvenes. Shaoran procuraba no apartar la vista del frente, pero no podía evitar distraerse con su copiloto "no puedo creer que este sea el peluche, en su forma humana… ¿pero a quién debía tal cambio?" pensó echando a andar el auto.

- Mocoso, necesito de tu ayuda – Shaoran desvió su vista encontrándose con una dorada – Sakura ya debe haberte enterado del porque de mi decisión… no ha sido fácil… sin embargo creo que tu más que nadie podrá brindarme la ayuda que necesito

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudare? además no creo que necesites de mi ayuda para eso… tu mismo lo has visto hace un momento… incluso con Sakura – suspiro deteniendo el auto

- Ella es mi ama y ahora también mi creadora, esto que tu ves no es sino un reflejo de lo que ella es, de su corazón – el joven rubio se miro en el espejo retrovisor – así es como ella imagina que seria si fuese un hombre… no es mi culpa que hasta para ella resulte encantador… sin embargo, esto es diferente se necesita más que esto para conquistar el corazón de quien yo amo

- ¡Cállate peluche! no porque te veas así dejaras de ser un muñeco… si vas a intentarlo necesitaras ropa y esto –dijo bajando del auto y lanzándole las llaves junto con un par de tarjetas – pero recuerda tendrás que pagarme todo trabajando… ¿entiendes?

El joven chino se alejo entrando al enorme edificio. Entendía perfectamente al guardián, no bastaba con ser apuesto para que esa persona supiera apreciarte, aunque también Kero debía aprender que el dinero tampoco le daría lo que esperaba. Fuera del edificio el joven aún permanecía dentro del auto mirando los artículos sobre sus manos.

- Pero… yo no se… conducir

En los brazos del sol

El centro comercial, las grandes tiendas y los enormes gastos. El joven Kinomoto caminaba dentro de este en compañía de su esposa, Nakuru; se habían casado hacia poco tiempo y disfrutaba de los fines de semana con ella. Se acercaron hasta una tienda de ropa para caballero, Touya sabia del pasatiempo de su mujer… comprarle ropa.

- Vamos aquí hay un traje que me encanta

- Nakuru ya hemos recorrido muchas tiendas… ¿qué no te cansas?

- Claro que no tontuelo… todo sea por mi querido esposo

Entraron a la tienda; la mujer recorría cada pasillo tomando diversas prendas y apilándolas, repentinamente se detuvo atrayendo la atención de su pareja. Touya levanto la mirada encontrándose con un hombre, uno fuera de lo común. Akizuki avanzo al encuentro de aquel para desconcierto de Kinomoto, lentamente el joven giro topándose con la pareja. El corazón de Kero se acelero, "¿acaso me habrá descubierto?" pensó "aunque, es una buena oportunidad para probarme" La mujer se detuvo justo frente a él

- Disculpa… ¿nos conocemos?

- No lo creo… pero es un placer – dijo inclinadose levemente – yo soy Mishima no Takemaru

- Yo soy Akizuki Nakuru y también es un placer… - estaba sonrojada, algo de pocas veces, aquello tan solo le había pasado con el que ahora fuera su marido. Pero aquel joven tenia algo peculiar, su energía transmitía una calidez que le resultaba conocida, además era en verdad apuesto

- Parece ser usted una mujer muy interesante… además de hermosa – dijo el joven rubio sonriendo por el sonrojo de su acompañante - …me gustaría poder invitarle algo, claro, si no esta ocupada

- Ella esta ocupada – sonó desde atrás. Kero rió por dentro, se divertiría un poco mas

- Disculpe usted… no sabia que estuviera acompañada… se puede saber quien es

- Bueno… él es ummm – dudó la guardiana

- Soy su esposo…

Touya estaba realmente sorprendido, Nakuru no se había siquiera molestado en mencionarlo, ella acostumbraba hacerlo para quitarse de encima a otros hombres a los cuales también provocaba celos que fuera su esposa, pues ella no solía fijarse en ningún otro hombre, y les veía inferiores incluso para cortejarla; suspiro mirando el sonrojo de su mujer al despedirse de aquel joven.

El altercado con la nueva familia Kinomoto había pasado, estaba completamente sorprendido, incluso esa poderosa guardiana no lo había reconocido… y si había logrado engañar a la perspicaz Rubí moon cualquier otro seria pan comido. La noche caía cuando regreso al apartamento de Li; claro esta que "ese mocoso" le había prohibido regresar al lugar donde Sakura vivía. La tarde se paso volando mientras practicaba conduciendo, después de contratar a alguien que le enseñara, había conocido varias chicas, comprado mucha ropa y claro esta encontrando posibles lugares para visitar.

El joven chino se encontraba sentado en el sofá, parecía esperar algo o a alguien. Cuando Kero entro se levanto inmediatamente dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

- ¿Dónde esta el auto?

- En el estacionamiento… ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¿Aprendiste a conducir? - Shaoran regresó hasta su lugar en la sala seguido por el guardián – mañana tienes que presentarte a trabajar… ya se me ocurrirá de que

- Gracias

- Creo que va siendo tiempo de que me digas quien es la desafortunada mujer que merece todo este esfuerzo

- Esa mujer es…

_Continuará..._

Notas: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola de nuevo, aquí esta ya el segundo capítulo, ya aumentamos el tamaño se dieron cuenta, aunque no fue mucho, por lo menos nos quedó más largo que el anterior. ¿Qué les ha parecido el apuesto Kero? Lo hemos hecho lo más sexy que pudimos, más adelante se darán cuenta de sus otras cualidades.

Perdón por la tardanza les prometemos recompensarlos en el próximo capítulo que por cierto esta super interesante. Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic y sobre todo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, en este fic no tendremos la oportunidad de responderlos pero estamos sinceramente agradecidas.

Manden REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matta ne


	3. Cáp III Yo soyMishima no Takemaru

En los brazos del sol

Cáp. III Yo soy…Mishima no Takemaru

Sakura estaba muy atareada, era lunes por la mañana y eso significaba llegar temprano a clases. Este día en especial tenía menos tiempo: cada mañana su novio pasaba por ella en su auto, sin embargo la noche anterior le había llamado avisando que el auto estaba descompuesto y que tardaría algún tiempo en lograr que le facilitaran uno de aquel modelo. Salio apresurada chocando contra alguien, era Tomoyo, levantándose tomo de la mano a su amiga para alejarse corriendo

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste, es tan tarde!...

- Pero Sakura…

- ¡¡No debemos hablar o nos cansaremos… corre!! – entraron al tren donde por fin pudieron descansar

- Sa…ku…ra…- empezó la amatista recuperando el aliento – mi auto… esta aparcado frente a tu edificio

- ¿Cómo? Jejejeje... ¿eso era lo que tenías que decirme? – respondió riéndose – en fin ya estamos en camino

Sakura había notado distante desde hacia algunos días a su fiel amiga y aunque había intentado que le contara que le sucedía no lo había conseguido, sabia de sobra que aquella mirada melancólica solo podía deberse a la ausencia de él… Eriol. También sabía que él estaba muy ocupado y que pasaba poco tiempo en Japón.

Tomoyo miraba su propio reflejo en el vidrio del vagón. Comenzó recordando cuando su novio le había pedido que trascendieran su amistad para convertirse en algo más. Ella había sido muy feliz desde aquel instante, acostumbraban salir en citas dobles en compañía de sus amigos Li y Sakura, frecuentaban fiestas tanto de sociedad como de las organizadas por los universitarios. Eran una pareja envidiable, incluso para su madre resultaba una hermosa pareja… Eriol contaba con los medios monetarios para darle la vida que ella acostumbraba llevar, que era lo que su madre exigía de cualquier pretendiente tanto de ella como de Sakura. Mas hacia algunos meses, la repentina muerte del padre de Eriol lo había convertido en la cabeza de las empresas Hiraguisawa y todo había cambiado drásticamente, él ya no contaba con tiempo ni siquiera para pasar un fin de semana con ella.

La tarde había caído, y como en cada ocasión sus cavilaciones la habían apartado del mundo real. Noto que se estaba moviendo, que se encontraba sobre un auto, su auto… conducido por Sakura. Estaban en un camino extraño, uno que no recordaba, giro mirando al conductor exigiéndole una explicación, pero su amiga se encontraba absorta en el camino.

- Vamos a un lugar especial – murmuro la castaña sin apartar la vista del frente – te hace falta que hablemos

- ¿Y no podemos hacerlo en mi apartamento?

- No… Tomoyo entiende… soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti – los ojos amatistas se fijaron en la ciudad, era Tomoeda, su lugar natal, sonrió despejándose, por un momento se sintió niña nuevamente – el lugar al que vamos esta muy cerca

- ¿Por qué volvimos? – el auto se detuvo frente al hermoso parque pingüino

- Tomoyo este es el lugar donde comenzó todo – Sakura camino hasta llegar a los columpios y comenzó a mecerse lentamente – aquí fue donde te conocí, conocí a Shaoran y tu a Eriol, también es donde conocimos el amor, nos enamoramos y… ¿sabes? Me encantaría que todo siguiera igual… pero, aunque no lo creas me doy cuenta de que tienes problemas…

- Sakura…

- Y que tus problemas se deben al amor… pero no tienes porque pasarlo tu sola… tienes amigos que te quieren – los ojos de Tomoyo se abarrotaron de lagrimas mientras Sakura se levantaba para abrazarla –…valora a quien de verdad te ame tanto como tu… pero no me lo ocultes, porque entonces me preocupare aún mas…

La amatista sonrió, las dos amigas regresaron al auto para marcharse. Ahora era Tomoyo la que conducía, su compañera dormía placidamente a su lado. Ella también podía notar cambios en su amiga, como el hecho de que se durmiera continuamente en clase… o en cualquier otro lado "debe estar utilizando mucho su magia o talvez dedicaba mucho tiempo a… Shaoran" sonrió desviando la vista ligeramente hacia su copiloto.

En los brazos del sol

Inglaterra, una ciudad llena de neblina (y chicos guapos) ahí se encontraba Eriol. Salía de su oficina cada tarde completamente agotado, pero aún con esto estaba satisfecho, las empresas marchaban completamente en orden y podría viajar el fin de semana hasta Japón, donde residía su novia. No pasaba mucho tiempo con ella desde hacia… pero le tendría un regalo para la siguiente cita, uno muy especial. Llego hasta su apartamento despidiéndose pesadamente de su chofer, estaba acostumbrado a esa situación, su padre la había llevado durante toda su vida.

Al subir se encontró con una bella mujer… su vecina, no era ella la primera que le coqueteara, pero el estaba sinceramente enamorado de Tomoyo, incluso había pensado en dejarlo todo por ella, pero lo mas probable es que su novia le reprendería tan solo por atreverse a pensarlo. Se dejo caer en el sofá y tomando el teléfono marco.

- ¿Buenas noches esta la señorita Daidouji? – hablaba a su casa, recordando que los viernes Tomoyo salía con su madre, sin embargo la respuesta no era lo que esperaba – ya veo, entonces salio… no, yo llamo mas tarde

Colgó sin apartar la vista del teléfono, dudando ligeramente levanto el auricular y colocando su otra mano en el teléfono se concentro. Estaba utilizando magia, tanto para localizar a Tomoyo, como para que la señal se recibiera. Espero el tono y cuando por fin se escucho la clara voz agradeció ser un poderoso mago.

- ¿Hola?... ¿Sakura? ¿Y Tomoyo?... ¿conduciendo? – Eriol cada vez estaba mas confundido, la conversación con su discípula no marchaba nada bien, parecía ausente – ¿Tomoyo?.. no te distraeré mucho… tan solo llamaba para avisarte que el fin de semana llegare a Japón y… si… es por eso… me encantaría, te llevare a un lugar excelente… ¿a las dos esta bien?.. tengo algunos asuntos por la mañana y llegare tarde por la noche… si nos veremos

El teléfono dejo de dar tono, "¿conduciendo a esta hora?.. Hay algo muy extraño… no puedo sentir completamente la energía de Sakura" se recargo totalmente en el sillón perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

En los brazos del sol

Era sábado y la mañana relucía con el sol de primavera. Tomoyo se encontraba feliz, había hecho planes con Eriol para salir a comer, algo lo cual ya no hacían con frecuencia (salir, no comer, eso lo hacen todos los días eeh!). Él había elegido un hermoso lugar en el centro; ya que se encontraba muy ocupado y ella no quería molestarle habían acordado llegar cada quien por su cuenta. Eran las dos en punto cuando entro al restaurante, busco con la mirada sin encontrar a su novio. El anfitrión se acerco.

- Buenas tardes ¿Desea una mesa señorita?

- ehh una reservada a nombre de Hiraguizawa

- ¡ohh! si… es por aqu

Tomoyo tomo asiento…

- ¿Desea ordenar?

- En un momento, espero a alguien

Paso media hora. Sobre la mesa había tan solo un vaso de agua, sin embargo "cualquiera puede tener un retraso"…

- ¿Señorita ordenara ya?

- Déme un poco mas de tiempo por favor

Otra hora. El mesero se paseaba continuamente por su mesa, Tomoyo miraba por el gran vitral esperando ver a su novio "talvez tuvo mucho trabajo"…

- Un café por favor…

- En seguida señorita

Habían transcurrido dos horas y media. La gente había comenzado a murmurar sobre la situación de aquella hermosa chica… (ya ven que la gente no es chismosa)

- ¿Esperara a alguien?

- Debería marcharse

- No ordeno mas que un café

El convertible negro se estacionó frente al restaurante llamando la atención de varias mujeres. Un joven de cabellos rubios bajo del auto y dirigiéndose hasta la entrada, hablo con el anfitrión para continuar su camino. Tomoyo aún se encontraba sentada, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, las lágrimas luchaban por salir "tres horas son suficientes" se puso de pie, sin embargo cuando lo hizo su mano fue retenida calidamente. Los murmullos fueron cesando mientras la mirada de Tomoyo se dirigía hacia quien la retenía.

- Perdóname… no era mi intención dejarte esperando tanto tiempo, he sido un tonto – Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, el hombre que tenia en frente no era su novio y sin embargo se estaba disculpando como si lo fuera – permíteme llevarte a un mejor lugar para resarcir mi error

- Yo…

La chica fue arrastrada fuera del lugar y llevada hasta el convertible negro, una vez allí y para envidia de todas las mujeres el joven le abrió la puerta cortésmente y juntos se alejaron.

El atardecer se hacia presente, los suaves tonos rosados se distinguían en el horizonte inmediato, el calor comenzaba a desaparecer dando paso al fresco de la noche. Un auto recorría a gran velocidad el estrecho camino hacia la playa, dentro de este Tomoyo no podía apartar la vista del joven que conducía. Aún con la poca luz podía distinguir sus suaves facciones, sus ojos eran del mas hermosos color, dorados, así su cabello era de tono claro "el color del sol" reflexiono, su piel en cambio era contraria, bronceada. El conjunto de aquellos colores poco comunes la llamaban, eso aunado a su imponente cuerpo…

- Disculpeme señorita – interrumpió una voz

- ¿Qué?

- Por sacarla de manera tan descortés – el auto se detuvo sobre el camino – llegamos

- ¿Llegamos? – la amatista estaba mas que confundida, no podía negar su atracción por aquel joven, pero estaba rebasando el limite de su propia moral - ¿Por qué me ha traído ha este lugar? Y… ¿se puede saber quien es usted?

- Oh que descortés he sido yo soy Mishima no Takemaru – sonrió al ver su confusión, había decidido llamarse de aquella forma gracias a un programa de TV – lamento… como ya lo había dicho haber sido tan descortés, pero no soporte verla a punto de llorar… no quise ser entrometido, si yo fuese aquel al que esperaba tenga por seguro que llegaría tres horas antes para no hacerla esperar

La joven se sonrojo ante el comentario, nunca antes un hombre había sido tan directo en cuanto a su gusto por ella. Desvió la mirada encontrándose con la puesta de sol. Pero se sonrojo aun más cuando las palabras del joven llegaron hasta sus oídos

- Es hermosa

- ¿Como dice?

- La tarde… ¿no cree usted que es hermosa?

Aquel amable hombre la había llevado hasta su apartamento, noto que las luces estaban encendidas, seguro le estaban esperando. Bajo del auto cuando su acompañante le abrió la puerta. Mishima la acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio.

- Fue un gusto conocerla

- El gusto fue mío

- Tome - Estiro la mano ofreciendo una pequeña tarjeta – ahí esta mi teléfono… el de mi oficina y celular por si…

- No creo que sea necesario

El rubio suspiro mirando tristemente la tarjeta en su mano, sin embargo tras algunos segundos Tomoyo dio vuelta y tomando la tarjeta entre sus manos se elevo lentamente besándole una mejilla y despidiéndose -…gracias – Takemaru espero hasta que la silueta se perdió en el elevador.

Las puertas se abrieron dejándola en su destino, no atinaba a interpretar en aquel momento sus sentimientos. Entro en el apartamento donde Eriol la esperaba.

- Tomoyo, discúlpame… tuve un asunto muy importante y… trate de llamarte pero nadie me contestaba y tu celular… por favor perdóname

- No te preocupes, te entiendo – la joven camino indiferente hacia la habitación – será mejor que duermas, debes estar muy cansado

El ingles seguía de cerca los pasos de su novia sin embargo al llegar frente a la puerta esta se cerro evitándole el paso, el ligero sonido de la llave dando vuelta le anuncio que por esa noche él dormiría en el sillón, pues las demás habitaciones también estaban cerradas.

_Continuará..._

Notas: Hola!!!!!! Bueno aquí está su compensación, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que nos costó trabajo encontrarle un buen nombre a Kerito, como ya vieron nos robamos el nombre de uno de los personajes de la película 2 de Inuyasha (Setsuna no Takemaru) y de otra serie no muy conocida pero que está muy buena y recomendable para cualquiera que vea anime: Rahxephon (Mishima Renka…creo)

Muchas súper gracias por sus mensajillos (Yuky: reviews…como se ve que lo escribió Kazy verdad?) y no se olviden de seguir mandando!!!!!

Matta ne


End file.
